Surprising Effects
by Write-on-the-wild-side
Summary: After the Final Battle, Hermione returns to Hogwarts to sit her N.E.W.Ts.  But after everything, she finds it hard to return to normality. Feeling alone, she takes measures of magic to regain some happiness, but finds much more, in a certain wizard.
1. Surprising Effects

**Disclaimer/ I sadly do not own anything in this story... only my imagination.**

**AN/ Set after the Final Battle. Warning: does contain small amount of smut, but I'm sure you all wont mind.**

* * *

><p><span>Surprising Effects.<span>

* * *

><p>Hermione curled up in her usual arm chair in the Gryffindor common room. Nestled in the corner beside the roaring fire, she watched as her fellow students chatted heartily amoungst themselves.<p>

Harry and Ron had once again snuck out to the shrieking shack with Ginny and Luna for a bit of X-rated action before curfew.

Seeing as the existing secret passage ways had yet to be un-sealed, they resulted in using a charm to enlarge Harrys invisibility cloak before they left..

Ron of course had asked if the charm would work on other objects, such as a certain part on the male anatomy.

Hermione, after hearing his ridiculous question replied, "There is not enough magic in the world to help increase the size of your male anatomy!"

She watched Ron's face turn positively beetroot and headed out to of the common room, leaving him with the roar of laughter exploding from Harry, Neville and Seamus.

After taking a relaxing stroll to and from the library, she knew that Harry and Ron had already left as she entered the common room once more.

So yet again Hermione found herself alone on a Friday night.

It wasn't as though she minded too much, she really did enjoy being by herself, well at least up until recently.

She had returned to Hogwarts for her final year after the Final Battle.

If it hadn't been for her need to sit her N.E.W.T's Hermione would have much preferred to take a year away from everything, to live amongst muggles, to live amongst normality.

But alas she needed to sit her N.E.W.T's.

Everyone else seemed to have the same idea, for she was joined by Ron, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Neville and Seamus. It was great to have them with her, but it was also hard as she watched them seep back into normality.

Hermione had always thought herself a strong and powerful witch. Yes, she still considered herself powerful, but strong?

Ever since the Great Battle Hermione had not been herself.

To everyone watching, she was her usual intelligent and witty self. But inwardly she was screaming for help.

Having no close girl friends to confide in she needed some way to vent her emotions.

Sure, Harry was caring, and Ron, well he cared for himself. But she knew that they wouldn't be able to understand what she was going through.

No one had even asked Hermione how she was after the Great Battle. All eyes were on Harry. Of course he had deserved all the attention, he was the hero!

And Ron, well he lost his brother, and gosh did she have sympathy. How many nights did she spend lying in bed with him, holding him while he wept.

How many nights did he wake screaming to find Hermione spooning him while whispering soothing nonsense in his ear.

But herself? 'What about Hermione,' she had heard people say. 'She didn't kill Voldemort and her parents are muggles. What happened to her!'.

She was tortured. Tortured by Bellatrix, while being questioned in the Malfoy Manor.

She had experienced a pain so deep, none could imagine.

And who had helped her? Who had even asked if she was alright?

She had killed people. That wasn't something Hermione did lightly. Of course it was in self defense during the Great Battle, but she had watched the life fade from people's eyes knowing that it was her who had played God.

She had ended their life.

Hermione hugged her legs to her chest as she sat in the arm chair. Allowing her fore head to rest upon her knees, she closed her eyes, listening to the bright flames flicker against the warm chimney stone.

* * *

><p>A few hours later she woke with a start in the dark Common room, the only light being the glowing embers in the fireplace.<p>

After cursing herself for falling asleep, she roused herself from the arm chair to stretch and take in her surroundings.

A chime from the clock told her it was midnight. Her nap had left her feeling wide awake and she pondered what to do with herself.

Taking her 'Potions for the brewing Wizard' book from her bag she settled back down and began doing some extracurricular reading.

While glancing through the index Hermione saw a title that caught her eye, 'To Rid Yourself of Sorrow'. Fumbling through the pages in excitement she turned to page 178 and read the description.

"This powerful anti-sorrow potion will rid the drinker of sad thoughts and will increase the well being of the person who consumes it. But alas, it should only be brewed by an experienced Witch or Wizard as if not done correctly; it may send the drinker spiraling deep into a state of depression.

Side effects may include morning drowsiness and increase of sexual libido."

Hermione could feel the giddiness bubbling inside of her as she read the instructions. The Poly Juice Potion she made in second year was ten times more difficult than this. The only part of her she never doubted was her potion making skills.

Being brought up in a muggle home; Hermione spent a lot of happy afternoons baking with her Mother. For Christ sake she could make a Red Velvet Cake blind folded at this stage!

After writing a quick list of ingredients necessary she donned her black cloak, placed a silencing charm on herself and bolted out the door.

She knew the way to Snapes supply closet like the back of her hand.

As she saw the familiar door she withdrew her wand from her sleeve and whispered 'Alohamora'.

The handle clicked and she entered, feeling a rush of adrenaline as she thought about what she was doing. A small giggle escaped her lips. Clasping her hands across her mouth she waited till the need to laugh passed and set about acquiring her ingredients:

20g Dragon Tongue

A Griffin Claw

2 small Doxy Eggs

5g Boomslang parts

2 Fluxweed leaves

30g Scurvy Grass.

As she shoved everything into her bag she heard a rustle from the corridor.

Holding her breath she waited, listing intently for any other noise. After two minutes all she could hear was the thumping of her heart in her head.

Taking this as a sign that the coast was clear she slowly stepped into the corridor. After another minute of utter silence she decided it must have been a mouse and hurried back towards the Common room.

She turned her head to look back as she climbed the stairs, just in time to see a black piece of fabric disappear into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Hermione slept until eleven the next morning. This was due to her staying up until half three mixing the potion in the Common room. She knew from experience that no one who woke up in the night ever left there bed.<p>

Pondering the thought, perhaps there was a spell put on the beds to ensure that the sleeper didn't go off and wonder about on a whim.

Lying in her bed, Hermione allowed herself to stretch for a few minutes before getting up and dressing. She felt unusually refreshed and realised that she didn't wake once during the night. Giving herself a pat on the back she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She spotted Harry and Ron immediately as they had strategically sat as far away from other people as possible. Noticing that they looked like hell Hermione quickly made her way over to them.

'Good night then I take it?', she smiled, sitting down on the bench opposite.

Ron barely managed a 'garrumph' before chugging on some milky coffee.

Harry, being more polite answered, 'yeah it was thanks, but we did indulge a bit much on the Fire Whiskey and now it seems we are paying for it dearly.'

Hermione laughed loudly which earned her a loud moan from Ron.

'For fuck sake, can't you just shut up! You're making my head ache worse!'

'Well', Hermione snapped,' I'll just leave then.' With that she walked briskly out of the Great Hall. Her happiness had disappeared so quickly she wondered if it had really been there to start with. She didn't even feel hungry anymore.

Lately she hadn't been feeling hungry at all in fact.

Setting her mind on drinking the potion, she hurried back to her bedroom.

When she arrived she grabbed an empty glass and dipped it into the cauldron under her bed.

'Bottoms up', she said and chugged it back, grimacing at the vile taste.

Discarding the incriminating evidence under her bed she pulled back her covers and hopped back in, willing herself to sleep for the remainder of the day.

After twenty minutes she realised it was no use and sat up. Crookshanks sidled up beside her legs and affectionately rubbed against them before leaping into Hermione's open arms.

Stroking the cat absentmindedly, Hermione began to feel slightly serene. It was as if a wave had rolled over her entire body and suddenly she felt a weight lift from her shoulders.

Placing Crookshanks on the bed, she walked towards the mirror handing from the wall. Gazing at her reflection she noticed, much to her amusement, that a smile had slid across her entire face, reaching her eyes.

After spending a questionable amount of time admiring the rare sight of her smile, she decided to indulge herself by sitting by a great oak tree near the lake with a good book.

Grabbing a muggle favorite of hers 'Pride and Prejudice', she headed out of the common room. As she descended the magnificent staircase she spied Professor Snape lurking around the main door, her only exit.

Her heart thumped loudly beneath her jumper. 'Guilty, guilty!' her conscience screamed.

Taking a deep breath and throwing her shoulders back, Hermione headed straight towards the door with a sense of purpose.

Striding nearer she told her conscience to hush, almost afraid that he would hear the voice shrieking inside her head.

Professor Snape, being all too aware of her presence turned around with a sneer pasted to his waxen face.

'Miss Granger, alone again I see? Where are those two imbecilic fools you admire so much?'

Knowing he was talking about Ron and Harry, Hermione braced herself for a quick retort on her part. But realising that she stole from his supply store the previous night, she allowed his cruel comments to hit home.

'I wouldn't know sir.' She said staring defiantly into his cold, black eyes.

'Perhaps,' he growled, his deep baritone voice rumbling in his chest, 'perhaps they are up to no good, breaking school rules.'

Hermione felt herself reel in shock.

'Why would you come to that conclusion, sir?'

'Well', he said coolly, ' I noticed that someone has been dipping into my supply store.'

Once again Hermione's conscience started screaming.

'Not only have they stolen my own personal ingredients,' he continued, 'but they have stolen such items that when mixed together can create a type of... narcotic.' He hissed.

After searching her bank of excuses, she could find none to satisfy the situation and resulted in saying, 'I'm sure that they are probably in Hogsmede with the rest of the school.'

Taking her leave she hurried out the door. As soon as the fresh, warm air hit her face she felt a great deal better.

Hermione headed over to the tree where she had spent many happy afternoons lounging beside with a book for company. Today would be the first day she would go there in nearly two years.

Sitting down on the soft warm ground she noted that it had been just over an hour since she took the wonderful dose of potion. Since the instructions didn't contain any information on how long it would last before it would wear off she needed to note each hour as it passed for future reference.

Following her futile attempts to read her book, Hermione put it down and lay back with an exasperated sigh.

She felt bored, almost mischievous. A sudden craving for something sinful came upon her. Knowing that this must be the side effects of the potion, she lay there fighting the urge until she could fight no longer.

A mere half an hour she spent in the sun, before she ran back towards the castle.

Bursting through the door she was forced to skid to prevent colliding with Professor Snape.

'Watch where you're going you fatuous girl!' He snarled, glaring at Hermione with enraged eyes.

'So s...sorry.' She panted, cursing herself for not being more careful.

After staring at her with dark eyes he hissed 'Get out of my sight!'

Stumbling towards the stairs she heard him say, 'ten points from Gryfyndor.'

Without turning around she nodded and began slowly climbing up the stairs. Reaching the Common room she felt the same rush of mischievous come about her.

Running through the common room she took to the stairs, jumping two at a time until she reached her communal bedroom.

Skirting inside she locked the door before heading towards her bedside table. Extracting her electric toothbrush she rummaged around her knickers drawer until she found the vibrating head she had been given by Ginny for her eighteenth birthday last year as a joke

'Well who's laughing now.' She murmured.

Taking the apparatus, Hermione once again got into bed. Pushing the covers down she stretched her legs open and pulled up her skirt.

Leaving her knickers on she clicked the vibrator on and headed down south. A small gasp escaped from her lips at the first touch. Closing her eyes she moved the vibrator slowly up and down, feeling the sensation rush from her pleasure center up to her face.

Continuing to lightly move it in circular motions she began picturing Viktor Krum and his magical hands. Though she never went further with him, she could still delight in the fact that he had given her one of the most intense orgasms.

Needing more, she reluctantly sat up and removed her jumper and bra. Lying back down, she brought the vibrator up her stomach and towards her breasts. Starting with the left she slowly enticed herself by moving the vibrator around her breast, getting close to her nipple before pulling it away. Noticing how her right breast almost quivered in protest she switched hands and repeated the process, never allowing herself the pleasure of rolling the vibrator over her hardening pink nipple.

After she could no longer take it, she dropped the vibrator and began massaging her nipples with her hands. Rolling the little buds between her fingers, she could feel sudden jolts of need enter her core but fought against it, continuing to lavish her breasts with strokes and grazes of her thumbs.

When her nipples were beautifully erect, Hermione picked up the vibrator and stroked it down her stomach. Heading straight for her nub she pushed the vibrator against her white cotton panties, satisfying the need in her clit.

Reaching a hand down she began massaging down her quim. Breathing deeply, she could feel the pleasure build like a wave in the distance. Increasing the pressure on her clit, her fingers working furiously as she hurried to catch the wave.

It crashed into her suddenly, tearing a loud moan of ecstasy from her moist lips. Feeling the wave run through her body all the way to her toes she held the vibrator against her clit, prolonging the intense sensation that she welcomed so much.

As another orgasm hit her she pulled the vibrator away, moaning loudly as she was once again enveloped by the cool rush in between her thighs.

Allowing herself to bask in the afterglow, Hermione pulled the covers over her and curled up to relax.

* * *

><p>After dozing for two hours, she got up and dressed, changing her sodden panties. Her watch read four o' clock. Laughing at her impatient stomach as it growled she headed out of the all too familiar common room door.<p>

Not making the same mistake twice, she took her time descending the stairs. Taking the short-cut she came off the stairs at Professor Snape's supply closet.

'Back so soon?' a voice hissed from the shadows.

Jerking in shock, Hermione turned towards the voice finding Professor Snape emerging from the dark alcove.

'W..what do you mean sir? I'm going for lunch.' She mentally congratulated herself for managing to speak.

Snape took a step forward, closing some distance between them. 'Your expeditions are of no matter to me, however, I saw you sneaking into my supply store last night and emerging with a pathetic grin on your face. Your bag filled with stolen ingredients.' His deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

A familiar need hit her down south.

Fuck.

Closing her eyes, she tried to regain some control on the situation. There were no excuses left in her head, only her primal need. How was she supposed to get out of this one?

'I'm sorry sir. I will accept my punishment.' She felt no need to argue, in fact she just didn't want to. Once again the feeling hit her, but this time it was unforgiving. A small gasp burst from her mouth, echoing in the dark empty hall.

Snape sneered down at her, taking another step which left Hermione staring at his chest. 'Get into my office... now!' He growled, watching as her face displayed a large variety of emotions.

Scrambling towards his office door Hermione wondered how long it would be before she could quench the sexual thirst that she needed so badly.

'Sit.' He ordered, pushing a chair in front of his desk.

Eager to get her punishment over and done with she hurried past him and sat down.

Walking around the desk, Snape sat in his black, gothic style chair. She watched as his black eyes searched her face, finally fixing them on her eyes.

Suddenly she could feel him. He was inside her mind rummaging through her thoughts. It was as if he was rewinding her memory. Once again she pictured yesterday's events. Thinking that he would stop when he saw her in the supply closet. But he didn't. He continued to watch. He felt her need as she sat by the oak tree.

'Stop!' She yelled, but to no avail.

Her professor watched as she touched herself in her bedroom. He witnessed each and every stroke and caress.

He continued to watch, knowing how she felt now.

Hermione kept her eyes fixed on the floor, feeling the heat rush into her face. Terrified of what he would say, terrified of what he wouldn't say.

Risking a quick glance, she saw that Snape's eyes were burying themselves into her. The heat returned to her face and she dropped her glance to the floor.

Watching herself masturbate had only increased her urge. It was the animal inside of her that needed to be tamed.

'Well well, you have been a busy girl.' He said with a smirk.

'That was private!' She snapped, tilting her chin up and looking him in the eyes.

'But,' he continued, ignoring her, 'but even that "private moment" hasn't...sated you.' He hissed, his voice trailing down her spine, she shivered.

This small action drew another smirk from her professor.

Closing her eyes she desperately tried to get control of her body. Her libido was screaming to leap across the desk and let her primal instincts lead the way.

Suddenly she could feel someone at her back, breathing heavily onto her neck. Instead of feeling alarmed, she felt a fire light in her quim.

'So, the know it all student is aroused by her professor.'

A whimper escaped her lips. She felt his hot breath against the back of her neck increasing the shivers down her body.

'Stand up.' He ordered.

Jumping out of her seat she turned to face him, seeing heat in his eyes as they bore into her.

Silently he walked forward, pushing her against the desk. Only then did she notice he had discarded his cloak.

Putting his large hands on either side of her hips, he lifted her and put her sitting on the table. Automatically Hermione opened her legs so he could close the distance. He pushed there lower bodies together and she was aware of his penis large and erect in his trousers.

Not being able to utter a word she leaned towards him, inhaling his musky dark scent. He reeked of testosterone. She released a happy sigh as her body ingested the smell of man.

She was brought back as she felt his hands lifting her jumper off. Willingly she lifted her arms to allow the jumper to come off.

There she sat, on her professor's desk, clad only in her bra and skirt.

Snape reached down between them and removed her panties. As the cold air hit her nether regions she gasped.

Placing a hand on her chest he pushed her back on the table so she lay with her legs dangling off the side. Keeping one hand on her chest, he moved the other one straight towards her pleasure centre. Her body bucked against the sudden touch but relaxed as Snape held her down.

Setting to work massaging her clit with his thumb she moaned loudly giving in to the sensations. He expertly worked his forefinger up and down her quim, covering her in her own juices. She looked up to see him staring down at her as he worked. She held his gaze as she tried to remember to breathe.

After another minute she could feel the familiar wave coming towards her and with one more flick to her clit, she began to spasm with pleasure, rolling in it as she rocked against his hand.

When she had rode the orgasm out she sat up slowly to find that he had retreated back to his chair and was watching her with intense eyes.

Not knowing what to say she pulled on her jumper and went about looking for her panties. But they were nowhere to be seen.

Hermione turned around to face Snape, wondering what would happen next.

'You may leave now.' He said, sounding almost bored.

Confused, Hermione continued to stare at him, trying to think of something to say.

'I will not tell you twice Miss Granger.' He growled.

Feeling rather disoriented, she turned and opened the door. After she heard it click behind her she made her way, once more, back to the common room, fully aware he still had her panties.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please leave reviews. With enough encouragment I will continue ;)**


	2. The Morning After

AN/ Another instalment to the Snape/ Hermione world. Please leave reviews. Enjoy!

The morning after

Waking up the following morning, Hermione lay for a minute, basking in the sunlight that fell through the open window. Stretching her sleepy body, a dull ache shot up from her quim.

The revelation of yesterday's events shocked her to the core. Leaping out of bed she hurried to dress herself, desperate to be kept busy. A grumble from the bed next to hers made her realise that it was early morning. She hurried around quietly as her room mates slept deeply.

Eager to get a lot of food fast, she walked quickly out, making her way to the corridor. Not wanting to run into Professor Snape, Hermione took the long route, bypassing Snape's room completely. When she reached the Great Hall, to her delight, she saw that Ginny was already there. Eating breakfast and reading 'Witches Weekly' magazine with great enthusiasm.

Walking towards her, Hermione was filled with pure affection for the girl. Ginny didn't have a bad bone in her body. It wasn't her fault Harry had eschewed Hermione with a firm hand. Dipping low, she gave Ginny a surprising hug and sat on the bench beside her.

"Somebody's happy." Ginny mused, smiling at her.

"I suppose I am."Hermione grinned back.

Grabbing a plate, she threw a bit of everything onto a delved in, feeling almost nauseous she was so hungry. She chatted with Ginny about Harry, laughing at all the dirty details.

"The other evening, we were fooling around in the Prefects bathroom, seeing as Harry was made Quidditch Captain again, and we decided to get into the hot tub. We just stripped down completely and Harry went under water and gave me head. I swear Hermione, he had to resurface and put a silencing charm on me, I was screaming so loud!"

Hermione was beside herself laughing, she had been on the receiving end of Ginny's screams at the Burrow when the rest of the family have been out.

She started shovelling food into her mouth again. Glancing up at the Head Table she saw Snape glowering down at her. Her blood chilled and her heart stopped. His eyes bore into her soul, tearing it up in anger.

Hermione quickly excused herself, muttering something about eating too fast. Hurrying out of the hall she ran at the steps taking two at a time. Not knowing where she was going, but needing somewhere to go. After running aimlessly through the castle, Hermione saw the broom closet and threw herself in it, needing to be completely alone.

Sinking to the floor, she wondered what the hell was going on. Hermione held onto her knees and gently rocked herself back and forward in a soothing manner, resting her cheek upon her knee.

The broom closets door was pulled open abruptly, to reveal an infuriated Professor Snape.

Observing the cowering girl before him he bent low over her, close enough that she could feel his hot breath across her forehead.

"Come with me, now, Miss Granger." He hissed, swiftly gathering his cloak and gliding out the door. Hermione scuttled after him, ignoring the sympathetic looks from stray students that had received Snapes punishments before.

When she followed him through the door of his room, the door slammed shut behind her, causing Hermione to jolt in fear. Snape noticed this which seemed to anger him even further.

"Stop flinching, Granger and sit down."

She did what she was told and sat with her hands clasped together. He stood behind her, sending flashbacks to Hermione about what happened the last time he stood behind her.

Well Granger, you have had a busy morning, conversing with that Weasely girl. It seems to me you had quite a lot to talk about. Are you that insecure that you felt the need to tell her about what happened? She didn't even believe you Granger. She thinks you just have a sad little teacher crush.

Hermione felt the hot tears fall down her cheeks. How dare he! She hadn't told anyone! She wasn't a gossip.

"That's not true sir." She said, not moving an inch.

"That she didn't believe you?" He hissed. "Why would she believe a mudblood like you."

Rage encircled Hermione, filling her like a cup. She embraced it, welcomed it. Standing up she turned to face him.

"I did not tell Ginny Weasely, or anyone else for that matter." She spat. "Take a look for yourself." Looking straight at his eyes, he had no other choice.

He watched the conversation between them, all about Harry and his amazing tongue. He saw Hermione leave the Great Hall and go into the broom closet.

Snapes face cleared of all emotion. Hermione turned back around and sat down once again. Snapes hand lightly grazed her shoulder as he walked towards his gothic style chair. Taking a seat he sat watching Hermione with great intent for an awfully long time. Hermione stared straight back, refusing to show any weakness. He was wrong, and he knew it.

"I apologise, Hermione. It was foolish of me to jump to conclusions without consulting you first. I also apologise for the name I called you."

"A mudblood, you mean?" She said, wanting to rub it in deeper.

He flinched at her hardness. "Yes, a mudblood."

Another few minutes passed before Snape stood up. He walked back around to face her, dipping his head so his hair hung around his face like curtains.

Hermione ached to close the distance and push the hair behind his ears, but she knew better than that.

"I deeply regret my actions Hermione. Please forgive me."

This was a completely different side of Snape. She had no idea he even had feelings apart from anger and hatred. Here, standing before her, was a man, begging for her forgiveness.

"I already do, sir." She whispered, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Snape needed no other confirmation. Taking a step back he held out his hand to her, silently asking her to trust him.

By placing her hand in his, Hermione knew that she did, indeed, trust him.

He pulled her gently to her feet and led her towards a door behind his desk. Eagerly she went, not even pausing as she stepped through the door frame and began the twisting descent down an old stone passageway, to where she did not know.

At last they reached a great wooden door. Snape muttered a few words under his breath and the door swung open. Inside were her professor's private chambers.

The room revolved around a magnificent fireplace. Made from carefully carved jett black stone, Hermione took a closer look, noticing serpents encircling the roaring fire, flames licking the snakes as they moved. Next, Hermione saw a great gothic style couch in front of the fire, a much larger version of his desk chair.

The surrounding walls were filled with portraits and paintings. Though Hermione had an eye for art she could not muster enough interest to play closer attention. Realising she was hovering at the door she took a step in. Professor Snape seemed to release a breath she hadn't knew he had been holding on to.

"Miss Granger appears to be at a loss for words. I think this may be a first." He sneered.

Gathering her thoughts, Hermione took a step closer to him. "Enjoy it while you can, sir."

Cocking an eyebrow, Snape gave her his world famous bored look.

"Not that I don't find our conversation, ahem, interesting, I didn't bring you down here to discuss your bothersome tongue."

Hermione felt her heart flutter with anticipation. Blood rushed to her face and once more she returned her gaze to the floor, attempting to hide her flustered face.

"What did you have in mind, sir?"

"Proceed into the bathroom." He said, pointing towards a door.

She glanced quickly at the direction he pointed to and walked shakily towards it. Feeling his eyes following as she walked.

He walked briskly after her and ushered her into the bathroom. There, in the centre, was a large, deep hot tub, as big as the one in the prefect's bathroom. Hermione gasped as her mind began to conclude what was about to happen.

Snape walked towards the bath, muttering deeply as he went. Suddenly the bath was filled with water and bubble. The room was filled with the scent of Jasmine and Hermione instantly relaxed. Walking closer to the hot tub, she glanced at her Professor as he shed his cloak. When she stood beside him, he stared down at her.

"You may want to take off your clothes before getting in. I will give you some privacy." He turned and left the room.

Grateful for the privacy, she hurried to get undressed, not sure when he would return.

Dipping her toe into the hot tub she sighed as the warm water sloshed. Quickly she got in, giving a small moan as her entire body relaxed; it was as if someone had hit a switch on her. The smell of jasmine filled her senses as she breathed in the beautiful scent.

A knock on the door brought her back to her senses.

"Y...yes." she stuttered.

Snape entered the room. Walking purposefully towards her, he sat on a chair beside the bath. Leaning down he began to remove his shoes and socks.

Hermione was slightly shocked; it was such a normal action from such an abnormal person.

Then she realised that she, Hermione Granger, was sitting naked in a hot tub, in her professors private chamber, in the presence of the most hated teacher in the school.

This should have made her run screaming through the castle. But instead, she felt things low inside her. Her mouth grew dry in anticipation as she watched Snape remove his robes. She absorbed the sight before her. His pale body was slim, but manly. His shoulders were broad, his chest was defined and his stomach was toned, not from working out, but from not over indulging at dinner.

But what made his body mouth-wateringly tempting, were the sliver scars that were dotted everywhere. When he stood up she could see him in all his glory. He was partially erect and she could see that it was a gracious plenty.

She stared down at the water as he got into the bath, the water sloshing around her. She had prided herself on remembering to tie her hair up. If her mane got wet and she didn't wash it, there would be hell to pay later.

Feeling hands on her legs, she looked up to see Snape standing before her, up to his chest in water as she perched on a seat indented in the hot tub.

He stared into her eyes, searching for some sign of reluctance. Finding none, he roughly spread her legs apart and ducked under. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she gasped as she felt a foreign mouth kiss her most sensitive pleasure point.

Grabbing onto the edge of the tub, Hermione was introduced to a whole new set of sensations. She used the edge as her anchor, steeling herself upright, preventing her from turning to mush and waves of pleasure rolled through her body

He eventually emerged from the water, watching as she bathed in the afterglow.

When she regained some of her strength, she stood in the water and ducked behind her professor, gently manoeuvring him to the seat. When he sat down, a look of bewilderment upon his face, she ducked under water; it was time to return the favour.


	3. Sweet Taste of Freedom

**AN/ This is a bit deeper than the other smut filled entries. Please let me know what you think, every review means a lot to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sweet taste of Freedom<em>.<em>

She dressed in silence as he watched with interest from the bath. Hermione didn't feel embarrassed or anxious, instead, she felt completely at ease, as if he had flicked an invisible switch on her body while they embraced each other in the bath.

After she had organised herself, Hermione turned around to face her professor, needing to say something, but unsure of how to say it.

"Yes?" He asked lazily, casually draping his arm over the edge of the bath.

"Well, I was wondering, if we could, would, ehm, see each other again?" She asked, attempting to keep her voice neutral.

"I do believe you have double potions tomorrow, do you not?

Nodding her head, she could feel her heart sink low in her chest. He had no intention of seeing her again. Why would he? She was just a silly pupil of his, hanging about, begging for his attentions.

Taking this as her queue to leave, she walked out of the bathroom, her feet dragging at her despair.

Not wanting to be around people, Hermione went straight towards the place that had become her safe-haven over the years, a place where she would go to escape to torments and sadness of real life, the Library.

It was deserted when she entered which she had expected. For the second day in a row the sun was beating down, filling everyone with a good dose of vitamin D. Both students and staff were taking full advantage of it by lounging in the numerous gardens dotted around the school.

She lovingly stroked the stiff spines of the books, contemplating which one to read. Each of these sacred items could transport her into a different world, time or universe. Once hidden behind the cover of a good book, Hermione didn't have to mellow in her worries and doubts. Fear was just a meaningless word and depression was non-existent.

Which was why she became so upset when she struggled to read past the prologue of her chosen book. After skimming over the pages once, twice, three times, she finally gave up with a sigh. Her previously favourite past time had recently become unbearable. She wanted to read, Merlin knew how much she wanted to. But her mind just couldn't, wouldn't do it.

Nothing was the same anymore. Or was she being unfair? Was it just her that had changed? Hermione just couldn't understand how everyone was acting so... normal! A war just happened! People died! Yet everyone around her seemed oblivious to it, brushing it aside like some pesky fly, choosing to ignore it.

_I can't do this anymore_, she thought, gazing out the window. _I can't stay around people who won't acknowledge what has happened._

Her body filled with sadness as she realised what she had to do. Returning her book to its place, she looked around one final time at the room that had given her so much comfort over the years.

Walking with determination, Hermione went straight to the Headmistress's office. Knocking loudly, she prepared her speech, eager to get it over and done with.

"Enter." A voice called from within.

Taking a deep breath, she walked in.

"Miss Granger." Mcgonagall said. "What a nice surprise! Please, have a seat."

Hermione sat in the chair opposite, trying to get the courage to say something.

Mcgonagall sat up straighter, noting that something was wrong. After a moment she stood up and took a seat beside Hermione.

"What is it Hermione?" She asked softly.

After holding it in for so long, Hermione felt all her emotions come rushing to the surface, causing a flood of tears to stream down her face.

"I can't stay here any longer." She sobbed. "I have to leave, everywhere I go I am reminded of it all. I killed people!" She squealed, another flood of tears threatened to flow out.

Mcgonagall handed her a clean handkerchief and waited a moment before she spoke.

"I really would implore you to reconsider, but knowing that you won't I can only offer my deepest sympathies that you are leaving us.

Hermione nodded her gratitude and Mcgonagall continued.

"Do you know where you are going?"

Hermione shook her head and stifled a sob.

"No, not yet, but I will figure something out."

Mcgonagall took her wand and said "Accio Witchwall file."

A brown envelope zoomed into her hand which she opened and handed to Hermione.

"This is one of the Order's Safe houses. It hasn't been used in a while and you are more than welcome to use it."

Not knowing what to say, Hermione stared up at her Headmistress with watery eyes.

"Please Hermione, it is the least the Order can do for you. No one will know you are there apart from you and I, unless you choose to tell someone. As head of the Order, if i say it is in use then the matter will be immediately dropped."

"I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am Headmistress." As she spoke her eyes began to well up once more.

"No more tears dear." Mcgonagall said kindly. "You better go pack as I expect you will want to spend some time with your friends before you go. I will organise for a carriage to pick you up at 10am tomorrow."

"Thank you, for everything." Hermione gushed as she stood up to go.

Mcgonagall looked at her with sad eyes. "I am sorry you have to leave Hermione. But know that Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you back with open arms... as will I."

Hermione smiled her acknowledgement to her Headmistress and ducked out the door, feeling surprisingly good.

She took her time walking to the common room, smiling fondly at the different paintings that decorated the wall. She would be sad to leave; she had spent the best part of her life in between these walls.

But she had out grown it, now Hermione needed more. She needed freedom for once in her life, freedom from responsibility.

Going straight to her bedroom, she pulled out her trunk and began filling it carefully and neatly.

The door opened and in walked Lavender. She stopped and gasped as she took in the sight before her.

"Hermione!" She squealed. "What are you doing?"

Hermione sighed, knowing all too well that whatever she was about to say would be streaming through the school within twenty minutes.

"I'm leaving, Lavender." She said, smiling sadly at the girl.

"What?" She flustered. "When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Oh Hermione!" Lavender wailed, dropping to the floor and embracing the girl whom she had shared a room with for years.

"Its ok." Hermione said bravely, hugging her back.

Within fifteen minutes of Lavender leaving the room Ginny, Harry and Ron burst through the door.

"So it's true then." Ginny said, sitting heavily on a bed.

Harry squeezed her shoulder before walking over to his friend sitting on the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked sadly.

"Because I have to."

Harry knelt down beside her, "You don't have to do anything."

Hermione took his hand in hers. "This time, I do."

Ron remained standing in the doorway, glowering at the floor.

Harry seemed to understand what she meant.

"I'll help you pack."

"Me too." Ginny said, wiping tears from her eyes and smiling brilliantly and Hermione.

They all turned around to face Ron.

"I've got to go." He muttered. "Luna." With that he turned and stalked out the door.

Hermione's heart sank.

"Take no notice of him." Ginny said kindly. "He just doesn't know what to do, he's still hurting."

Hermione gave her a half hearted smile and nodded, understanding what she meant.

Together the three of them got the packing done in no time and at eight o clock Harry went down to the kitchen and came back with a large plate of sandwiches and produced six bottle of butterbeer from his robes.

"How did you get them!" Ginny asked in amazement.

"I have my ways." He said, winking at Hermione.

"Kreacher?" She asked.

"The one and only!"

The three of them spent the rest of the evening reminiscing on all the good times they had in Hogwarts.

When Harry and Ginny left, Hermione wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep. She had the first dreamless night in months.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke the next morning and was eager to get going. After dressing and making sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she went down to the common room to find it empty. Thinking this was a bit strange she went down to the great hall to have her last meal.<p>

When she entered the entire room erupted in cheers. Her heart leapt into her mouth in fright. Everyone stood up and applauded her, apart from the Slytherins, but what did they matter! Decorated around the room were handmade banners saying "Cya Mione!" in bright red and gold. Hermione began to choke up and Harry, Ginny and Luna all ran up to her and dragged her to the table.

Mcgonagall stood up at the head table and everyone quieted.

"Today one of the greatest students to pass through Hogwarts is leaving us."

"Good riddance!" Came a shout from the Slytherin table, but two Hufflepuff sixth years silenced the traitor.

"Anyway," Mcgonagall continued. "Though we are deeply saddened by her departure, we were lucky to have her. She gave light to situations when all others could see only dark. A brilliant source of information, Hermione Granger will always remain a skilled witch, a kind individual and most importantly, a loyal friend to all."

So this morning I wish you all to raise your glasses and wish our friend luck at everything she attempts in life."

Everyone in the hall raised their cups of tea and glasses of juice, even the Slytherin's after a stern look from Mcgonagall.

"Hermione!" Everyone chorused and once again the room erupted with whoops and cheers.

But Hermione only had eyes for one person.

Snape was leaning forward keeping his eyes on the ground. It hurt Hermione deeply that she wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye. Not that he would even want her to.

Shaking that thought out of her head she turned to enjoy the festivities, drying her eyes on her sleeve.

When at last they could prolong it no longer, Hermione turned to bid farewell to everyone. She hugged more people that day then she thought possible. Even Neville pulled her into a bear hug and spluttered in between sobs, "You were always so nice to me!"

Hugging Luna and Ginny, she left Harry till last, promising to write every week.

Ron suddenly appeared and scooped her up in his arms, hugging her with all his strength. She hugged him back fiercely.

He set her back down and said "I made all the banners."

Hermione laughed, "They are wonderful Ron, I think you may have an artistic gift."

After promising she would write to him as well she walked out of the castle and got into the black carriage, calling out last minute goodbyes. Her luggage was already loaded in and the carriage began on its way. Hermione turned around in her seat for one final look and saw, Professor Snape, standing in front of the castle doors, watching her drive away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN No smut, I'm sorry, and a bit of a twist, sorry for that as well. But I just felt like there is definitely a story behind this, no?**

**I will make it up to all you lovely readers.**

**Leave me a review if you have a moment, I'm open to suggestions as well :D**

**Thanks. x**


	4. When the rain falls

**AN/ A short but sweet bridge for the story. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><span>When the rain falls.<span>

Two months had passed since Hermione had moved into number 23 Witchwall Place.

It was a small house but it suited her fine. She had contacted her parents, explaining that she had left Hogwarts for personal reasons. They had not been very understanding, which she had expected. But she assured them that she would be fine.

The first thing she had done was go out to find a job. After trekking the streets of London she eventually found a small run down cafe that was owned by an elderly French woman. Hermione got the job instantly as the owner Nynette was too tired to serve customers all day, not that there were many.

So two months on, Hermione was finally embracing the freedom she had been given. Working five days a week she spent the other two visiting libraries and galleries, absorbing all the knowledge she could get.

But she didn't ignore her magic either. Afraid of falling behind on all she had learnt over the years, Hermione dedicated one hour a day to performing and learning new spells. She favoured one in particular that gave relief to Nynettes arthritic hands.

"Ah my dear." Nynette said one particular dark and depressing evening. "Would you be able to walk an old woman home? It is dark and wet and I fear that my aged legs will give up."

"Of course." Hermione said. She often would walk with Nynette to her home, she had become very close to the woman who had proved more than once that she was a good friend.

They set off down the road, discussing the day they had.

"It was very quiet, non?" Nynette said sadly. "My cafe used to be the finest in London." She said, filling up with nostalgia. "I would serve the freshest bread and macaroons that would melt on your tongue. But now, my old hands have given up and my customers have moved to big coffee corporations." Her voice was so sad; Hermione was determined to help Nynette.

"Why don't you teach me how to make them?" She asked.

"Ah my dear girl, you are young and full of dreams, even if you did manage to master the art that is baking, no one would come back to my cafe. I am old, it is old, and all people want is new. They have no appreciation for the finer things in life."

They had reached Nynettes house at this stage. Hermione watched as the old woman unlocked her front door.

"Do not worry Mon Cherie, everything will be fine."

With that Nynette went inside and closed the door behind her softly.

Hermione was adamant that she would help Nynette. The entire cafe needed was a bit of paint, a few paintings and some delectable food.

She walked home purposefully in the rain, she had forgotten her umbrella but she didn't care. Her mind was other more important things. She could paint the cafe in no time, but for her to master the art of baking? That took even the most talented people years and she feared that Nynette would not live to see it.

The orange glow of the streetlights guided her home in the darkness of night. By the time her house was in view she was forced to clear her eyes of the intruding droplets of rain that had gotten through her eye lashes. As she neared the house a movement caught her eye. She hurried closer, feeling cold under her sodden clothes.

When she was finally at the door a voice spoke, sending shivers down her spine.

"Hello Hermione."

Turning around in shock, there standing before her, drenched from the rain was Severus Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>AN No smut again, I'm sorry, don't hate me. Just think... they have a house to themselves. A lot of smutty chapters to come! **


	5. Revelations

**AN/ A second instalment for today, just for all you lovely readers!**

* * *

><p><span>Revelations.<span>

Hermione gaped in shock and amazement at the figure that stood before her.

"Are you going to invite me in or will we just stand here getting soaked by the second."

She flustered and took out her keys unlocking the door and stepping back, allowing him to enter first.

When she had closed the door behind them she watched as he made his way knowingly towards the kitchen. This puzzled her. Had he been here before?

She followed after him and saw that he was busy filling the kettle.

"Can I take your cloak?" She asked timidly.

He handed it to her silently and went back to making a pot of tea.

She hung it over the old style cooker before removing her own and placing it haphazardly over a chair.

Snape was sitting at the table with two mugs of hot tea. Hermione sat down silently opposite him and gratefully picked up her mug, basking in the heat that had enveloped her hands before taking a satisfying gulp. The warmth spread down inside her and the small hit of caffeine made her feel more alert to the situation at hand.

The silence was comfortable but Hermione was eager for it to break. She had so many questions to ask.

"How are you?"

He gave her an annoyed look before saying, "Cold and wet, obviously."

She felt her cheeks redden with anger. Of course she knew he was cold and wet, she was too.

"Of course." she said. "You are welcome to have a shower and I could dry your clothes for you if you would like."

"I will have a shower, but I'm sure that I am well capable of drying my own clothes." He said curtly and gulped the last of his tea.

"Well then, I will show you where the bathroom is and get you some clean towels." She said, standing up to go.

"I know where the bathroom is. You seem to forget that this is not your house Miss Granger, it belongs to the Order."

Hermione didn't know how to react. Of course he knew his way around the house, he had probably stayed there before. But he didn't have to be so rude about it.

She simply nodded and sat back down. Snape stood up and left the room without a sound.

Hermione slumped against the chair and hugged the warm cup against her breast. She had tried so hard in the past two months to put him from her mind. She had almost managed to convinced herself that she didn't care for him. But all it took was one glance at her former professor to know that this was not the case. She cared deeply for him, but she didn't know why.

She shivered in her chair from the cold, but waited till she heard the shower run before she crept upstairs to her room to dry. Peeling off her saturated clothes she wondered why he was here. Maybe Professor Mcgonagall had sent him to tell her that they needed the house. She stopped at that thought. What if she had to leave? She had finally felt at home after wandering for so long.

How could she leave Nynette? After all the woman had done for her.

She tried to think of how much money she had in her bank account. The only things she had bought was food and books. She had enough to rent a small apartment as long as Nynette kept her on.

The knot loosened in Hermione's stomach. Everything would be fine, just as Nynette had said.

She dried herself off and pulled on a pair of jeans and her big woollen jumper. Her hair was drenched so she rubbed a towel through it and tied it in a bun, knowing that it would take forever to untangle later on.

As she opened the door, she realised the shower was off. Not wanting to run into Snape when he came out of the bathroom she hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Her stomach rumbled angrily. It was now half eight and she hadn't eaten since her lunch break at two. Considering what to do, she decided to settle on making a sandwich.

Hermione bustled about the kitchen and made a plate of sandwiches, deciding that if Snape was hungry enough he would eat them. Placing them on the table she made another pot of tea and cleaned out the mugs.

Snape walked back into the kitchen and looked at the sandwiches on the table before sitting down.

"Obviously your cooking abilities are the same as your potion skills, nonexistent." He said, mocking her ability.

"I am actually but I'm too tired. Don't eat them if you don't want to." Hermione was sick of his attitude, she wasn't his student anymore and he couldn't make her feel bad anymore.

So how come she felt like crap.

She joined him at the table and poured the tea. Eating in silence Hermione kept darting glances over the table, watching him as he picked up a sandwich and examined its contents before eating it sulkily.

She felt a sense of accomplishment as she watched him consume the food she prepared even after he mocked her.

When they had eaten their fill Hermione spoke.

"So what do I owe the, ahem, pleasure of your visit?"

Snape smirked and looked at her, his dark eyes burning.

"I came to see you." He answered simply, his deep voice filling the quiet room.

Hermione's heart quickened and her stomach flipped. So this wasn't business after all, it was pleasure.

"Why?" She whispered, unable to think of anything else to say.

"You left rather abruptly and we didn't get a chance to, talk." He whispered the last word, a hint of something else underneath.

She closed her eyes. How many times has she imagined this, that he would find her and confess his un dying love for her.

Of course that was all in her imagination and she knew very well that he wasn't about to whisk her away on his black steed.

"What would you like to discuss?"

"My first question is, why did you leave?"

She took a deep breath and though for a moment, wondering how she could put it.

"I just couldn't stay in Hogwarts where there were so many bad memories of the war. I wasn't over it and it was like having a constant shadow over my life. I needed time to repair."

Hermione could have sworn he looked slightly relieved but his mask fell into place and he showed no emotion. He nodded.

"Finally I need to know, why did you not come to me?"

She looked at him confused. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. Why would she come to him? He didn't appear to want to talk to her.

"I didn't think that was an option." She said finally.

"Well then." He said angrily. "You obviously didn't think of your options before you acted so drastically. I expected that you, of all people, would have been smart enough to consider your other choices."

Anger shot through Hermione.

"Do not tell me I didn't consider my options. I had to leave!" She said, trying to contain her fury.

"You didn't have to, you chose to leave, no one made you." He snarled at her, tearing her apart with his words.

"Fine." She cried. "It was my fault, I left because I couldn't take it, I'm not strong!"

"There. You hear that? You have sank so deeply into yourself you have lost all that you are."

She didn't have the strength to argue. A small part inside her leapt at his words, clawing to get out and let him have it.

But the other part, the bigger part gave up and let him win.

This proved to her that he was right.

She leaned back in shock. How could he be right?

"There, you know I'm right."

Hermione just nodded.

This seemed to please Snape more than anything Hermione had done.

He stood up and walked over to Hermione. Standing behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Come." He said simply.

She did what he asked and stood. He led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her own bedroom.

He stood before her after closing the door behind them. Taking her jumper he pulled it over her head.

She stood submissively before him, still in shock from what he had said earlier.

Next he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs, lifting them both individually to get them off.

Hermione stood before him clad only in her bra and panties. She wanted nothing more than for him to hold her and kiss her. But she waited to see what he would do.

He surprised her by removing his own clothes, carefully placing the black fabric a chair by the door.

She walked over to the double bed and pulled back the covers. Snape went to the other side and mimicked her movements before getting in beside her.

Working in sync, she turned on her side and he spooned her from behind. They lay there together for a while.

Snape placed a soft kiss on her neck. Hermione moved her neck to give him more access; his hot breath hovered over her neck before kissing her again.

He draped one hand over her stomach and ran his fingers up and down slowly, causing goose bumps to cover her body.

She was filled with a need she hadn't felt in months. She moved her body backwards, eager to feel him pressed hard against her.

Hermione wasn't disappointed.

She could feel him hard and ready through the thin cotton of her panties. The sensation was liberating, her entire body buzzed with life once more.

His wandering hands moved to stroke the front of her panties. Fingering the rim of the cotton his hand slowly entered and moved downwards.

Hermione groaned loudly at the contact. She hadn't even bothered to try herself while she was living alone.

He had been that last one to touch her down there.

It felt right. She groaned as he teased her, needing more.

He removed his hand, ignoring her protests.

Hermione rolled so she was lying on her back, Snape hovered over her for a moment before closing the distance and kissing her deeply.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him back.

He slowly trailed his rough hand down her stomach until he reached her aching quim. His fingers slipped efficiently under the panties and got back to work. It wasn't long before she was grinding against his hand shamelessly; trying to get more friction from his tantalizing fingers.

"So greedy." He whispered, but increased his intensity so she was soon soaring, flying high with pleasure.

"Severus." She whispered as she came.

He stilled beside her for a moment before encasing her in his arms and waiting until she fell asleep before he removed his arms and got dressed, leaving a note beside her bed before taking off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you enjoyed, I will update soon. Let me know what you think!**


	6. The voice within

**AN/ A short but important bridge for my Hermione/ Snape story. **

* * *

><p><span>The voice within.<span>

Hermione woke the following morning and rolled over drowsily to find that she was alone once more.

This startling revelation made her sit up in bed, wildly alert and searching the room with her eyes.

The pillow beside her showed no sign of having been slept on. She could feel her emotions bubbling up inside of her, not sure which one would rise to the top. She looked around once more in her early morning confusion, her face showing the marks of how she felt.

"How could he do this to her?" She thought. The familiar feeling of rejection sank into her as she stroked the pillow beside her sadly.

"Why did he do this to her?" Anger filled her and she punched the pillow hard, leaving a sunken depth in the centre of the soft object.

She punched it again and stared at the hole, watching as it slowly evened out, erasing all evidence of her work.

Pulling back the cover's, Hermione marched into her en suite, ripping the tie back from her hair, enjoying the pain as some of the hair went with it.

She yanked her knickers of roughly, leaving a trail of red marks down her legs, and unclasped her bra before stepping into the shower.

She scrubbed her skin furiously, wanting only to wash the wonderful feeling of his hands on her body away and replace it with pain.

Being equally tough on her knotted hair, she grimaced as her fingernails scraped her scalp.

When she emerged from the shower, her body bearing the brunt of her fury, Hermione turned to face the mirror. Sadness filled her as she looked at the sight of her red naked body.

It finally hit her and she broke down, watching her reflection as the tears streamed down her face. After a moment a voice that wasn't hers filled her head.

"Look at yourself." It hissed. "Look at what you have become. You're weak!"

"I'm not weak." Hermione said, painfully wiping the tears from her blotchy face.

"Ha!" It laughed. "Listen to yourself. You cant even lie about it!"

"I'm not weak." She barked, becoming more furious with each passing second.

"At least try to sound convincing when you lie." The voice growled. "You're pathetic!"

"I am not weak!" She screamed, her voice echoing loudly in the empty room.

"Now that I believe." The voice said softly, slowly fading from her mind.

Hermione took a moment to steady her breathing before walking purposefully into her bedroom and getting dressed for work.

Deep in her thoughts, Hermione left the room without noticing the crisp, whit note that lay unopened by her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hermione is finally beginning to regain some of her strength. I know it was short, but it had to be told. I will update soon and within time, Severus will reveal why he is acting like this.**

**Thank you all for being so wonderful. You truly are an amazing bunch. **

**I am always eager to hear what you think, your opinions are very important to me.**


	7. Baking for the soul

Baking for the soul.

Hermione opened the cafe for Nynette as she had been doing for the past two weeks. She felt a new sense of strength fill her as she looked around the run down room. Running her hand absentmindedly down the faded cream walls she mentally began to re design the aged cafe.

The chiming of the clock brought her back to her senses. It was nine o clock and she had work to. Quickly he began bustling around in the kitchen, setting up for the probable slow day ahead.

She was finished in fifteen minutes and there were no customers in sight so she took down one of Nynette's cook books and began reading.

It couldn't be that hard, could it? It was just like potion making, if you are not exact with the measurements the end result will be horrendous.

Nynette came in at ten and Hermione had a latte waiting for her with a homemade scone.

"Bonjour 'Ermione."

"Bonjour Nynette." She answered happily; Hermione had been trying to speak French to the woman whenever she could.

Nynette sat down on a high chair at the counter and picked up her freshly made cup of coffee. "How are you today mon chere?"

"I'm good, thank you." Hermione was gaining the courage to ask the old woman about her ideas for the cafe.

"Nynette, I was thinking, if you teach me to bake, and I work hard and prove to you that I am able, all we need to do then is repair the decoration. I could just give it a lick of paint, hang up a few pictures and voila." She said, smiling at the use of her French.

Nynette took a sip of coffee and stared at Hermione, searching for something she didn't seem to find.

"Alright mon chere, if your show me you can bake, you can do whatever you want to restore my little cafe."

Excitement surged through Hermione and she hugged Nynette, grateful that she had given her a chance to thrive.

Nynette laughed deeply and placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"We might as well begin now, no one will me coming in anyway."

Happiness surged through Hermione, she has been set a project, Nynette couldn't have given her a better gift, distraction.

Though she was slowly beginning to mend, she was unable to shake the memory of how she killed people. She could still see the light fading from the eyes of her victims, and the pain cursing through their bodies as they let out one final scream. The image they died with was of Hermione, pointing her wand with tears in her eyes.

Nynette flipped through the cookbook Hermione had previously been reading. Without checking the index she expertly opened it onto a page and pointed.

"You will make this."

Hermione stared at the book, disappointed.

"Fairy cakes?"

"Do not look so disappointed, a fairy cake may be simple to make, but there is a difference between making and mastering. A fairy cake has to be soft and light and should melt on your tongue. Have you ever eaten one like that?"

Hermione thought for a moment before shaking her head. She had never really liked fairy cakes.

Nynette nodded triumphantly and handed the book to Hermione.

"Now go get zee ingredients and turn on the oven."

She ran around the kitchen and collected all she needed and hurried back.

They spent the next thirty minutes baking with Nynette giving instructions. She was a tough teacher and Hermione was red in the face by the time the cakes were in the oven.

Satisfied with their work, they relaxed with a cup of coffee, chatting lightly about how they could arrange the cafe.

"I think you should keep an old feel to the cafe, and give it an authentic French look."

Nynette waved her hand across the air to silence her.

"Non, my dear, I do not want to hear it, this is for you to do. I trust you."

Hermione looked at her, un sure of what to say.

"Thank you Nynette."

She merely nodded in response.

The first customer of the day came in, an elderly gentleman and Hermione walked over to his table and served him with a smile.

They closed early due to lack of customers and Hermione accompanied Nynette home, linking arms as they walked, laughing loudly as Nynette spoke of her young love affairs in France.

"Romance 'Ermione, it is all about zee romance."

Hermione merely smiled at the woman, wishing she was right. She kindly refused Nynettes invitation of coming in for tea when they reached her house.

"Goodnight then mon chere." Nynette leaned forward and placed a kiss affectionately on Hermione's forehead before walking into her house.

She took her time walking home, mulling over her current situation with Severus.

Her heart plunged as she pictured him in her head, but with new found strength she mentally cursed herself for being weak.

Standing up straight, she forcefully pushed him from her mind and thought of the fairy cakes they had made earlier.

"Oh mon chere!" Nynette exclaimed as she took a bite. "They are delicious."

Hermione released the breath she had been holding onto while she waited for her mentor to give her feedback.

"You really think so?"

"Try one yourself."

Hermione picked up a golden brown cake and slowly bit into the sweet warmth.

It crumbled in her mouth and began to melt on her tongue. She exclaimed out loud and Nynette laughed joyously.

"I think I have unearthed one of your hidden talents."

* * *

><p>Hermione had reached her own home and went in, moving swiftly into the kitchen to make dinner and sooth her aching tummy.<p>

After dinner she sat on the couch and began reading the cookbook that Nynette had loaned her, marking recipes she intended to try in the future.

At ten she turned on the television to watch the news but soon switched it off, unable to stomach to depressing events that were happening worldwide.

She made sure the door was locked and Crookshanks was inside before heading upstairs to her bedroom.

Once she had taken care of her nightly duties, Hermione got into bed and turned on her bedside lamp.

The lamp shone on a white folded piece of paper. Her heart leapt at the sight of her name printed across the front.

For years that script had plagued her home work, always criticising and mocking each essay. Never had she been so happy to see it.

Her eager hand reached out and clutched the paper tightly, crumpling it.

Steadying herself, she unfolded the note and there, written in the familiar scrawling hand, read the words,

_Forgive yourself. _

She heaved a heavy breath and clutched the paper to her chest. He knew her more than she knew herself.

She needed to see him, but how?

Hermione lay in her bed, imagining different situations between her and Severus. She dreamed sweet dreams that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Always eager to hear what you think. :)**


	8. You Found Me

**AN/ Firstly I feel obligated to tell you just how sorry I am for not writing. You all deserve an explanation and I will just say that life has been pretty shitty at the moment and I have not been up to writing.**

**But now I am back with a vengeance! Just to let you know that because I am back to college soon, I will update MINIMUM of once a week, if I get any spare time to do more then I most definitely will, but at least rest assured that you will get your weekly dose. **

**I hope you all enjoy, and once again I am so very sorry to you all, you have all been brilliant!**

* * *

><p><em><span>You Found Me.<span>_

By now it was mid December and Hermione was becoming restless. Not a whisper had she heard of Severus Snape and lately she just didn't seem to have the ability to concentrate. Which would explain what happened next.

"You stupid girl!" Nynette screeched, feebly hitting Hermione's arm.

She looked down at the bowl that contained the meringue mixture and could see no problem with it.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Salt!". "Nynette cried You have just poured in salt when it should have been sugar!"

Hermione cringed and mentally cursed herself for being so careless.

"I am so sorry Nynette, I won't let that happen again."

The old woman just scowled and scraped the gooey mixture into the bin and dunked the bowl into the sink for Hermione to wash.

She sighed and began cleaning up while Nynette went out the back to have a luxuriously long cigarette while reclining on the plastic sun chair Hermione had put out for her. Though winter was definitely on its way, Nynette remained un-deterred and bundled herself up in as many items of fabric as she possibly could.

By half four the cafe was cleaned and the few customers that had ventured onto the premises had long left. Hermione leaned over the counter and rested her head in her hand thoughtfully and let her mind wander in the direction she was so fond of, Severus Snape.

She normally didn't allow such thoughts to roam free within her mind, but the room within her mind that she had locked away all fantasies and topics containing her Potions Master was rumbling and threatening to break down the door. Just this once wouldn't hurt... wouldn't it?

Within five minutes she knew what she must do. Quickly she gathered her things and ran out the back to Nynette, claiming a false illness to get off work that extra bit early.

As it was Friday and they always closed a bit early for the weekend Nynette waved Hermione away with a "get well soon."

Purposefully she sped home, her mind set on her decision. After locking the door behind her and feeding Crookshanks she ran up the stairs, taking two at a time until she reached her bedroom. Wrenching her closet open, she pulled out her jeans and cosiest cardigan to go over her plain white cotton top. Though it wasn't icy weather yet, Hermione was one to be warm at all times and took comfort over style any day.

When she was dressed she sat on the bed to pull on her runners. The note he left her still lay on her bedside table, although a bit crumpled from the numerous times she had clutched it to her breast. Picking it up once more, Hermione was sure of what she must do. Quickly she picked up her small clutch purse that still bore the enchantments from the Battle. Though she knew that it was all over, Hermione needed her purse for comfort, it was like her safety blanket. A constant assurance that where ever she may be, she would be alright. After tucking her wand into her jeans pocket, she closed her eyes and disapparated. When she landed in Hogsmeade she waited a moment to allow the nausea that had shot through her to pass. It had, after all, been a while since she had done it, she was most definitely out of practise.

Checking her watch it was only half five. Knowingly, Hermione turned in the direction of The Hogs Head. Though the three broomsticks was the hot spot for Hogwarts Professors on a Friday evening, she knew from trysts under the cover of Harry's cloak to Hogsmeade that one Professor in particular preferred the dark and secretive corners of the Hogs Head.

When she reached the dingy pub Hermione ordered a butter beer off Aberforth before setting herself at the small wooden table closest to the door. The only other patrons were old drunks spread out around the room, all of which we bent over their table, suckling on their bottles of high percentage alcohol.

Her presence did earn her a few questionable and rude looks from the huddled men but Hermione knew that while Aberforth was there no one would dare to even approach her. Feeling relieved, Hermione delved into her bag and produced her latest muggle classic; _Tess of the d'Urbervilles_.

An hour passed and the door did not budge an inch. But Hermione did not worry. In fact she was feeling quite warm and mellow after her second butter beer and carefully she removed her cardigan, placing it over her knees for comfort.

Patiently she waited and another hour passed. The door finally opened and her heart leapt up to her throat and adrenaline shot through her entire body, leaving her gasping for air. But this was to no use as in walked a rather haggard looking witch.

This process was repeated three more times in the next thirty minutes and eventually Hermione stopped jumping at every movement in the pub. While she was engrossed in her book, she didn't see the door slide expertly open and a tall, cloaked man slither silently in and make his way over to the bar.

Halfway across the room, this man was stopped by a familiar movement from the corner of his eye. Hermione absentmindedly running her hand through her thick mane of curls, un-aware of the simple action she was performing.

He continued to the bar and ordered a fire whiskey and after some consideration, a butterbeer. No one in the room even noticed him as he glided towards Hermione. Even she, who was so good at sensing him, was to engrossed in her book to realise that the man she had been waiting for all this time was presently sliding into the chair opposite her.

"Hello Miss Granger."

His voice slid over her body, shocking her to the core. Her head shot up and in her haste, knocked her book onto the grimy floor.

Before she could react, he had swooped down and was now examining her choice of literature.

Still she could not speak. Her body betrayed her and not a word could she push through her dry lips.

He pushed the butterbeer towards her and motioned that she should drink some. Gratefully she did just that. It warmed her inside and gave her some liquid courage.

"How are you sir?" She recognised the formality in what he said and though it pained her to take such a step back, she knew not to push him.

"I am well, thank you." He said shortly.

This was not how she had imagined it.

After a moment he spoke again, this time his voice was soft and low.

"How long have you been waiting here?"

"Oh, just a while I suppose." She said brightly, her stomach was flipping inside of her. She lowered her voice and spoke, "I didn't hear from you."

He took a deep breath and leaned forward, his hand on the table, so close to her own. "I knew that when you were ready, you would come to me."

"That's it? You just knew that I would come crawling to you?" Her voice became high pitched as she tried to control her anger.

"Hermione." He growled, menacingly.

That one word quietened her.

They sat in silence for a while, simply basking in each other's company, not needing to say a word. Their hands remained side by side on the table. Both of them yearning to close that small distance, but neither being strong enough to do it. So instead they left their hands side by side, allowing the unspoken words pass between them.

"Come." He ordered, standing up suddenly.

Eager to follow she grabbed her cardigan and stuffed her book into her purse before following him through a room behind the bar. Aberforth paid them no attention as he poured out a generous serving of firewhiskey for himself.

Severus took Hermione by the arm and walked into the fireplace, taking some floo powder as they went and calmly said, "My personal chambers."

With a bang they were sent through the abyss, until they emerged into a blackened room. As soon as Severus stepped into the room, the walls lit up with torches, the flames licked the air, sending a deep orange light through the darkness.

Hermione looked around in wonderment; everything in the room seemed to interest her, the beautiful black and green decor, the odd shaped windows, the giant study desk and the wall to wall collection of books.

"Are you quite finished gaping like a fish?" He asked, raising an eyebrow for her benefit.

She couldn't even feel embarrassed; it was all so... wonderful. There was no word to describe how she felt while she stood, gazing at this academic haven.

She felt home.

Hermione composed herself before turning to face him and a smile playing on her lips.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm sure you probably expected me to live in a bat cave that is one of the many theories, thought up by only the finest of dimwits this school has to offer."

She merely smiled at him. "Yes I have heard that one. But I personally preferred the thought of you living in a secret underground layer where you bred your own beasts and creatures that would one day attack the house of Gryffindor.

He threw his head back and a deep, rumbling laugh roared out, echoing loudly through the room. When he finally calmed down and was wiping the tears of humour from his eyes, Hermione took her opportunity and closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his waist and staring up at his confused face. After a moment his body relaxed and he held her tightly, all the laughter was gone and the look that filled his face was enough to sending a throbbing need to Hermione's quim.

He walked them to the couch and pulled Hermione beside him and stoked the side of her face before leaning towards her and softly brushing his lips against hers. Her hot, sweet breath blew onto his face as she released a sigh of happiness.

This fuelled his need and he kissed her again, harder, allowing himself to run his tongue over her bottom lip, silently asking her to allow him entry.

Automatically she did. Hermione needed him to fill her, to consume her. She kissed him back passionately, nibbling his bottom lip while her hands roamed over his broad shoulders.

Slowly he lowered them backwards on the couch, so she was lying down with her feet over the side, while he hovered above her. She clasped his face in her hands and pulled him towards her lips, desperate to feel that warmth once more. He balanced himself on one arm while the other began stroking her topography through her cotton top. Expertly his fingers lifted the bottom of the top upwards, revealing her white, soft tummy.

He stroked her stomach lightly, sending shivers all over her skin. He moved downwards so he could place a kiss above her navel. She let out a sigh and lightly held his head and closed her eyes. Her body was warm and completely relaxed. He rested his head upon her stomach and she left her eyes closed. The butterbeer from earlier began taking effect and she felt rather drowsy.

She soon fell asleep, clutching him to her body. She slept deeply and didn't even stir when she was lifted and placed in a large soft bed, but Hermione automatically rolled towards Snape in her sleep when he slid into bed.

He affectionately placed a single kiss upon her head as he held her, before he himself gave over to the ever demanding call of sleep.

Hermione woke with a start the following morning and sat up straight away. But she relaxed when she saw the black tufts of hair on the pillow. He hadn't left her again.

Her heart filled up and she carefully slid back under the covers and pressed herself against his warm, naked back, draping an arm over his stomach. She lay there happily for another hour before sleep claimed her once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Just for those who are a bit confused: When Snape is not happy or nervous, or scared, or angry... (you see where I am going?) He will refer to Hermione as Miss Granger. **

**Hermione will refer to him as Professor... etc only when he forces her to or he has done something.**

**Since I am trying to move away from the whole professor/ student relationship.**

**Thank you all **

**I am, as ever, desperate to know what you think!**


End file.
